VAMPYR (E3 2017 Demo)
The VAMPYR E3 2017 Demo was an of ''VAMPYR'''s quest, "The Sad Saint of East End". Presented June 13, 2017 through June 16, 2017E3 2017: Vampyr Gameplay Footage Shows Off CombatVampyr Gameplay Showcase - IGN Live: E3 2017, during the at Square Enix's . The alpha demo was a clearer demonstration of the combat mechanics in VAMPYR and the determinate narrative branches available to the player. Summary PlayStation 4 Demo In Pembroke Hospital, Jonathan Reid enters the office of Dr. Swansea, who is preoccupied in a heated conversation with Geoffrey McCullum, a vampire hunter in the Guard of Priwen. McCullum immediately recognizes Reid as a vampire and accuses Dr. Swansea of keeping a “leech" in the hospital, to which Dr Swansea rebukes him. McCullum warns Dr. Swansea that allowing a vampire to roam free in his company would result in disaster and eventual betrayal. McCullum approaches Reid, telling him he cannot 'hide from the Guard.' Dr. Swansea attempts to diffuse the potential conflict between vampire and hunter by reminding them that his hospital was sacred ground and no bloodshed can occur. McCullum leaves the room and Reid asks what has the doctor distressed. Dr. Swansea explains that one of the patients, Sean Hampton, had in fact been infected after he was saved at the docks. He in turn attacked one of the patients, Harriet Jones, while she was in her room and left her room in a bloodstained mess, leading Swansea to believe that she was killed. The resulting assault left the injured and recovering patients under Swansea’s care frightened and wanting to leave the hospital for their homes. It also brought McCullum – a hunter - to the hospital to investigate the possible vampire activity there. Reid decides to help Swansea, in part because he brought Sean Hampton to the hospital, and starts his investigation. Leaving the hospital, Reid heads for the docks. After some traveling he enters a bar where speaks to a man Tom Watts, the owner of the bar. Watts remembers Reid from when he first entered his bar, appearing lost several nights prior. Reid introduces himself proper and asks Watts if he can help him locate Thompson. Watts directs Reid to an old warehouse North West of his bar, Hampton's 'night asylum' where he provided food and shelter to those in need. At the Western Dock, Reid follows a blood trail through the open door of a warehouse and encounters Jimmy “The Spark” Barrow, a member of the Guard of Priwen. Reid fights Barrow and his partner, defeating swiftly with the theft of their blood. On the beach, below the docks, Reid overhears another Guard member, Jean, hot on the trail Sean, following his smell. As Reid searches for Sean, Jean encounters a skal and engages him. Returning to the city, Reid searches the Night Asylum and teleports inside. He finds a woman lying on the bed and explores further. The asylum is wrecked, with various places splattered with blood. Wandering outside the asylum, Reid follows the trail to another warehouse, Dawson & Dawson Manufacturing and enters. Inside, Reid finds Hampton eating raw flesh. Hampton, who had waited for Reid to return, asked if he spoke with Harriet. Reid instead takes note of the fact that Hampton is using the asylum to shelter his killings. Reid tells Hampton that Harriet, who has presumably become a skal like Hampton, will need “special attention” on account of her violent behavior. Hampton tells Reid that he brought Harriet to the asylum to meet “Old Bridget”, who would be “the guide Harriet needs”. Believing Harriet lost to her anger, Reid tells Hampton that he cannot allow Harriet to roam free, but Hampton believes Old Harriet – an older skal who looks after younger ones – will keep her in line. Satisfied with the answers given, Reid prepares to leave. He tells Hampton he doesn’t believe he’s done anything wrong, but eventually will cross the line. Offended, Hampton warns Reid that “logic is a false prophet” and that faith was his only path to salvation. He presses on, telling Reid to surrender to the gift that God has given him and embrace his urges. Reid, refuses, knowing his shared hunger for blood will never be satisfied. Hampton justifies his actions by claiming only to feed on the dead, which in turn allow him to feed the hungry forever. Reid is faced with three choices: to spare Hampton, charm him (his action being to "heal" Sean with his own blood), or embrace him. Live Showcase Demo Jonathan Reid searches the bodies in the sewers for an item left behind by Seymour Fishburn. He discovers a bloody necklace and letter addressed to a woman named Stella, Seymour's mother. Reid returns from the sewers and approaches Seymour (who waits by a carriage) and tells him he's retrieved the gift he left for his mother. Seymour dismisses Reid, asking that he return the necklace and simply take what he promised him. However, Reid makes note that he discovered the necklace under dead bodies "where Seymour left them". Casually, Seymour admits that he can be "a bit stupid" and simply forgot he left the necklace among the bodies. Angry, Reid questioned Seymour, demanding to know if he felt remorse for his actions because he didn't deny that he killed the people down in the sewers. Seymour declares he's not inclined to lie about his actions. Reid urges Seymour to speak the truth on the promise that he not would judge him. Seymour obliges him and Reid asks if he took pleasure in extinguishing innocent lives. Seymour explains that he didn't take pleasure in their deaths, only peace. The act of killing them quelled his anger for a time. At the suggestion of seeking help, Seymour becomes angry and warns Reid not to speak of his fellow doctors. Reid appears to understand Seymour's anger and bids him farewell. When Seymour departs, Reid proceeds to stalk him in a effort to investigate his actions. While hiding, Reid listens in on Seymour's conversation with his mother, Stella Fishburn. Seymour tells his mother that he's gotten rid of the boy "for good". Fearful, Stella asks her son if he's hurt the child. Angry and jealous, Seymour answered in the negative and asked her why she showed so much favor toward someone who wasn't her son. Stella attempts to assuage her son's jealousy, reassuring him that she loved him, but he ignores her and smashes his bottle on the ground. When Seymour leaves his home, Reid decides to introduce himself to his mother. While initially suspicious, Stella is persuaded to allow Reid inside her home. Once inside, Reid speaks with Stella about her son's crimes. Stella admits that she is aware that what Seymour is doing is wrong, but doesn't have the heart to turn him over to the authorities. Eventually, Reid uses the full force of his ability to enthrall Stella and feeds on her. As Stella lay dying on the floor of her home, she questions whether or not she made made the right choice in protecting her son from the consequences of his actions. Reid leaves the Fishburn household and returns to his sleeping quarters in the Limehouse Dock for rest. Trivia *Jimmy Barrow is the mini-boss of Western Dock level. *Players have the option to feed from people they speak to for greater experience points prior, but at the risk of lowering the District Conditions. Gallery PS4 Gameplay Tour E3 2017 VAMPYR_E3_Demo-08.png| VAMPYR_E3_Demo-09.png| VAMPYR_E3_Demo-01.png| VAMPYR_E3_Demo-11.png| VAMPYR_E3_Demo-11.png| VAMPYR_E3_Demo-03.png| VAMPYR_E3_Demo-04.png| VAMPYR_E3_Demo-05.png| VAMPYR_E3_Demo-10.png| VAMPYR_E3_Demo-06.png| VAMPYR_E3_Demo-07.png| IGN Live Showcase VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-01.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-02.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-03.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-04.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-05.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-06.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-07.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-08.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-09.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-10.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-11.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-12.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-13.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-14.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-15.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-16.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-17.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-18.png VAMPYR_(Life_Showcase)-19.png References Category:Games Category:VAMPYR Category:VAMPYR Gameplay